hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 25
Title: Shitsuji to Ojō-sama no Hanashi desu kara (執事とお嬢様の話ですから) - It's About The Butler And His Lady Synopsis After working her first part time job and attending Sakuya's birthday party, Nagi got sick. Nagi called Hayate for apple juice and realized Maria is missing. Hayate said Maria wnet out, Klaus won't come back until tommorow, Tama and Shiranui are in a pet hotel for a checkup, they're alone in the mansion! Nagi ask Hayate to make her sleep somehow. First, Hayate offered to show Miku (Hatsune Miku) dance to his original lullaby song, which is obviously rejected. So Hayate read her of a story about Alice in Wonderland, at least, a weird version of it. Hinagiku is Alice (which take over wonderland and turn it into the united states of japan). Nagi didn't like it and Hayate said it will be continued next week ( There won't be a next week, this is the final episode of season 2 ). Nagi still won't sleep even when Maria's back, so Hayate offered her to watch ants with a camera. Nagi asked him to buy packy instead and fix his necktie. It is revealed she put the camera on his necktie. Hayate is seen chasing a cat to get a fish that the cat stole from Sonia (The Nun). Then his special trait, being super unlucky, activates! He realized he forget his wallet and has to work in Sakuya's maid cafe for 1 hour to gain money. Then Wataru talks to him and with Maria's lip reading skills (Lot More Accurate than Hayate's) and discoveres Nagi is rening a video with bath scenes in it. Then after helping a lot of people he finnaly reach the stores only to find out packy have extinct. Thanks to his infite bad luck everyone suddenly get the urge to eat packy and he is suprised seeing one after another person eating packy passed by him. He saw Hinagiku eat packy too and since Hayate want packy she put a packy to his mouth and with his incredible luck with girls other girls start feeding him with packy too. Nagi got jealous and ask him to go home but Hayate said he knows a super secret 100-year old store that only a few people know. He went to that store only to find out that there's only one packy there and Ayumu took it but Hayate doesn't dare ask her to give the packy. He goes to neighboring towns and prefectures until he reaches the end of the world without a packy. He decided to go to the cafe where he does his part-time joband make a homemade packy. In front of the mansion he saw a ball rolling into the road and grabbed it then a truck appeared out of nowhere trying to crash into Hayate. Nagi runs outs with tears and found out despite his endless bad luck, Hayate still have some good luck in him as the ball acts as a bumper and saved him from certain death. He apologises for breaking the camera on his necktie (he knew it from the start) and give her the ruined homemade packy). The next morning he is going to wake up Nagi and she pretended to be still sick. It's obvious to Hayate and Maria. The new semester will be continued at season 3. And so the story goes on... Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters Cultural References This episode parodied some parts of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (the Orbital Elevator and The book about GN Drive Particle theory and Nagi called Aeolia Schenberg's name). Unanswered Questions Quotes Gallery Episode Pic -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 25 (1280x720 h264) -67B20779-.mkv 000252544.jpg Royal garden.jpg